


Shattered

by SenpaiMarshmallow



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Romance, Short & Sweet, i'm mean to my favourite characters, itona is a sweet bean, like really short, or Shipping, or anything like that, was that a lotr quote in there?, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiMarshmallow/pseuds/SenpaiMarshmallow
Summary: Itona is shattered, but he can heal.Or, I kinda like angst. So yeah.





	Shattered

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Wattpad!

Itona's eyes are the first things people see, and the first things they look away from.  
It's the colour that makes people look, of course. Pale gold. Another little touch, marking him as different.  
But it's what's inside that makes people look away.  
Something dangerous, buried just below the surface. Hard and sharp, but damaged, too, like a broken blade. All razor edges and cold shine.  
Look deeper.  
Inside, he's broken. Bright edges, pieces, nothing whole.  
Look deeper still.  
Haunted.  
If the eyes are windows into the soul, these are the smashed windows of an abandoned house, opening onto nothing but emptiness. He's cold inside, like a fire that's burned out. Ashes.  
And somewhere, buried deep, a spark.  
Blades can be reforged, fires relit. What is broken doesn't have to stay that way.  
And perhaps, the boy who's shattered can be whole again.


End file.
